Esmerée Alosar
[https://translate.google.com/#en/ja/Esmer%C3%A9e E'smerée] Alosar or Izy for short; is an Demon/Arrancar hybrid that was created using a combination of science and mysticism. Her physical body was designed using organic matter and a combined collection of soul energy gathered from a large number of Arrancar by Laxus Alosar, while her individual essence was created by Sadako Amaya using a transcendent source of energy within the Hell Dimension called, Ectosynborus. Esmerée was designed to be a perfect being with pure instinctual intentions and unbiased ideals without the burden of emotional intervention, but nothing is truly perfect... ''"How strange... they scream." Appearance Esmerée Alosar is a beautiful female with long light blue hair that she keeps tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon. Her skin has a moonlight complexion and is soft like silk while at the same time being sensitive to sunlight. She has pale purple eyes that often express detachment and apathy as she is unable to feel emotions or experience empathy. Her body type is best described as petite like a flower and can often cause her enemy’s to underestimate her in combat. Esmerée stands at 5’5 and weighs 100 pounds, appearance wise she looks like she is on the younger side of 18. For clothing she normally wears extremely fancy outfits, in most cases dresses like the one seen in her pictures that being her base outfit which she mostly wears. Because Esmerée is an artificial Arrancar her number is 0 she also doesn't possess a hollow hole because her physical body was designed to be perfect, but some would argue that she does possess a hole but on a deeper none-physical level, her hole is psychological; she is able to see things clearly without having her instincts filtered by emotional restraints, she has a hole in her psyche that cannot be cured. One can only wonder if her lack of emotion is a gift or an imperfection disguised as a gift. Personality Esmerée Alosar was designed to have no emotional confliction, to only be driven by pure instinct; because of this she comes off as detached and apathetic, traits that other people may find less than perfect. In her mind she is a perfectly sculpted creature one that all should aspire to be, she finds it difficult to understand emotional ties of any kind, often pointing out that they are imperfections or that they are silly. Esmerée may come off as blunt and uncaring with no compassion whatsoever, when in fact she truly is unable to express such sentiments, she is unable to form attachments and can’t help but be blunt about things that don’t make sense to her that she observes even if those things may be rude to point out. She has a difficulty keeping secrets or being trustworthy, not because she is a plotting and vindictive creature; it is only because she is unable to understand the notion of secrecy, unless for some reason keeping someone’s secret is within her best interest instinctually. Esmerée is instinctually driven to distance herself from creatures that aren’t on her level, attempt to fix their imperfections or in a worst case scenario eradicate imperfections, because of this instinct she is very dangerous, her instincts must be kept in check with a special pendent that was designed by her mother, Sadako Amaya, the pendent prevents Izy from acting on her blood thirst, however at times the pendent has been known to fail. Despite Esmerée's cold personality, she still strives to understand emotionally compromised creatures, she asks questions or will attempt to empathize but it will always result in failure and unanswered questions. She is unable to react to pressure, fear or even pain; these specific traits make her a powerful weapon on the battlefield as she can stay completely focused and calm even during situations that would otherwise prove too stressful for emotionally compromised beings. Because of her lack of emotion it can at times be difficult to get her to follow orders as her thought-process transcends normal thinking she is able to see through the emotional stresses that drive people to do what they do and is able to perceive the senselessness of the tasks given, because of this specific issue, the pendant Izy wears also gives Laxus and Sadako the ability to overpower Izy’s will-power but this is only done in dire situations. It’s important to realize that Esmerée is unable to fathom humor, sarcasm or even love, as they are idea’s that she literally can’t understand or experience, because of this she may come off as awkward and anti-social when really she just doesn’t understand. History WIP Equipment '''Core Inventory *Instinct Pendent: Thi s pendant was designed by Sadako Amaya; it provides a mental compass for creatures driven by instinct alone. This pendent prevents Izy from acting on her blood thirst or her desire to eradicate imperfections, it also forces Izy to obey Laxus and Sadako but only if they enforce the commands given. Laxus and Sadako do not use the pendant’s ability to suppress Izy’s will-power unless the situation absolutely requires it. The pendant is worn around Izy’s neck as a necklace, she is unaware of its effects on her. *Key Of Sealing: WIP Powers and Abilities Cero: hqdefaultmk,.jpg|Izy's Cero being used. Sasuke s Curse by BlueCat CJ.jpg|Ectostigma rash. Esmerée releases her Cero from her palm the beam traveling like a death-ray and disintegrating everything in its path. Her Cero has a bright purple appearance and is first charged at her palm into a large ball before released. Esmerée's Cero reverses all forms of healing on a target it has hit, inflicting them with a purplish virus at the location of which it has made contact, this virus is called Ectostigma. This virus will reverse any previous healing the target has done during the fight and will also inflict more damage on the target if they attempt to heal while afflicted by the stigma. This strange tissue virus her Cero inflicts on her targets is directly attributed to the Ectosynborus used in creating her soul. Ectostigma lasts for 2 turns during combat and several days when used for out of combat plot development. Hell Gate: dd1-5.jpg|Izy's Hell Gate. ''' Esmerée is able to open a Hell Gate to travel to the Hell Dimension whenever she pleases, this ability is a racial ability that all Demon’s possess. '''Sonido: Esmerée can quickly move around with this move, using it to dodge or close distance quickly. Hierro: '''The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. '''Reiatsu Concealing: '''Like her mother Esmerée inherited Sadako’s ability to conceal her Reiatsu. This ability can be used when attempting to spy or hide from stronger opponents. Resurrección: Ascension Darker_than_BLACK_-_Gaiden_04.jpg|Izy in Res also wearing the body suit. 2403733-yin1.jpg dtb212stitch1.jpg dtb212010000.jpg Yin___Darker_Than_BLACK_S02_by_night_hawk01.jpg|Izy after returning to normal. Esmerée is able to transform herself into her demonic form her body staying relatively the same accept for the top of her skull which splits open allowing her Ectosynborus essence to leak out. This is considered her 'partial' demonic transformation as she will never fully be able to transform into a demon, it is both a combination of her true demon form as well as her limited Arrancar form. The Ectosynborus that flows around her from her skull represents her artificial essence that Sadako Amaya created using Ectosynborus; it is literally her essence leaking out from the top of her head and doesn’t actually represent her hair it just so happens to look like hair. While in this form Izy is able to levitate through the air freely and has access to powerful abilities that are only available in Res, she also receives a small power spike like any other Arrancar. Izy must wear a special belt underneath her clothing that was designed by her father, Laxus Alosar, this belt is programmed to transform into a full body, skin -tight body suit upon transformation, the suit is made with a synthetic metal alloy that contorts to the bodies shape. Izy is required to wear this suit while in Res as it allows her to move much more freely then in her usual attire, maximizing the usefulness of her Res’s power spike while at the same time providing comfortable mobility while levitating. Unfortunately Izy is naked after leaving her Res form as the belt will automatically deactivate when she is not in Res , this can lead to extremely awkward situations. '''Release Command: "Transcend" Sadako's Curse: The Demon Sigillum Guard Base BDDefinitionTsubasaOVA-7-1080.jpg|Symbols moving through the air ready to defend. Faimagic.jpg|Symbols forming a protective circle. syaoran14.jpg|Another example of the demon symbols when moving through empty space. imagesCAXZY945.jpg|Example of the symbols protectively surrounding the user. Magic circle teleport by osric90-d4m7nlg.jpg|This is the tattoo that expands across Izy's back it is the source of her curse. This is Esmerée's signature ability and probably her strongest. Esmerée's entire back is covered in a Demon alphabet sigillum that's enchanted with a defensive maneuver that activates regardless of Esmerée's will. Whenever her body is in danger of physical harm, the cursed symbols literally peel off of her flesh and into midair creating protective rings of text around Esmerée's body that will move to intercept physical attacks. This ability will passively protect Esmerée from physical attacks of any kind making her immune to Hak based abilities and physical attacks. Esmerée has absolutely no control of this ability; it acts of its own free will as if it were a separate entity, because of this even while she is asleep or unconscious the cursed symbols will continue to protect her body from physical attacks. There are however limits to this ability which are stated below, while it is immensely powerful it also has immense drawbacks. The curse that covers Esmerée's body hinders her ability to grow muscle and become physically durable (her Han Cap is 5), making her extremely susceptible to physical damage (Hak) while her defenses are down. Key Of Sealing: Binding Pages Base (Locked) WIP Creation: Essence Res Esmerée is able to condense Ec 0mkd.jpg|Essence being formed. BAbSpD2Z8j-12.png|Essence being fired. stock-footage-blue-energy-ball.jpg tosynborus energy between the palms of her hands creating a condensed ball of Essence that she can shoot at a target from a great distance. If the condensed ball manages to hit its mark it will inflict a moderate amount of spiritual damage to the target per Essence (the more that hit the more damage) and absorb a chunk of their Reiatsu, thus weakening their ability to use spiritual abilities, they also apply Ectostigma, which lasts for 2 turns. The essence isn’t destroyed after making contact, instead passes through the target and remains at the targets location, floating nearby. This essence can be picked up by Izy during combat (if she can get close enough) and used to replenish her own Reiatsu equal to the amount burned from the target. Izy must eat the essence to gain the benefits. This ability is quite easy to dodge as the Essences are very small, because of this it requires Izy to launch several at a time to increase her chance of landing. The Essences remain at the location for 2 turns before they dissipate, they can also be destroyed by physical attacks but not without inflicting the target with Ectostigma (if skin comes in contact). Izy can launch 3 Essences upon activation but they must be launched within the same turn the ability is activated. This ability has a 2 turn Cooldown. Out of Combat (Utility) custom_adopt___will_o___the_wisp_by_nestery-d5i6jx6.png|Sprites. will_o___the_wisp_by_the_shelled_one-d54jo9u.jpg BraveWisps-580x347-small.jpg Esmerée is able to create Sprites which she can use to communicate with people over vast distances or for spying. The sprites each possess monotone personalities and are able to communicate with each other via telepathy; they also have undetectable spiritual pressure which makes them ideal spies however they can still be seen. The Sprites can easily be destroyed by physical attacks; a mere swing of the sword or a punch etc., as they are extremely fragile creatures, however coming into physical contact (if skin comes in contact) with them will inflict Ectostigma which out of combat lasts several days. Only 3 Sprites can be active at any time. (Ability 4 name) Res (Ability 5 name) Res (Ability 6 name) Res Statistics 'Stat Order: /'Sei, Rei, Buk, Hoho,/ Hak,/ Han, Trivia Optional. Quotes “Fascinating…” “'Love? What a strange concept…” “I''’ve been given the task of destroying you… it’s nothing personal.”'' "Why are your eyes leaking?" Artwork 52f9ca8532bcc37baf0de05f3426346b.jpg 14310-darker-than-black-yin.jpg darker_than_black__yin_by_exialohengrin-d6207kq.jpg Darker-than-Black_320x480_Yin-1.jpg Darker_than_Black_full_601097.jpg yin_izanami___darker_than_black_by_unicornchen-d5o0f6z.jpg tumblr_mejokpiC3P1rade5so1_500.png Yin_513699.jpg Relationships WIP Thread Activity WIP